Tokyo Ghoul Root A:White Silence
by kenxfanfiction12
Summary: What if we had a story about the main character and what he thinks in this series.(Root a didn't had much kaneki)See what kaneki ken had to go through in the root of Aoigiri and there will be scenes that been changed and different endings.


**A/N: This is my other fan fiction in a long time so may not be the best but,please enjoy if you can. I'll try to write more if you guys like reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters,the manga or show. The rest belong to Sui Ishida.**

Ch.1: Beginning of Tragedy

The taste of rotten fish guts on a verge of the spoiling was surrounding my taste buds, the horrifying screams was close to my ears. Strongly through, I thought the screams were angelic and feel with harmony but, I notice something. The sounds of splashing,tearing,ripping,and crying was coming from , So the angelic music was coming from him? Let's hear more! "Tell me again!" He twitches and tries to force away from my grip which was pointless. He can never escape the strong which was me. A man scared and tearing up is showing that he was not listening but, he is kinda hesitating to answer me. A quick stab in his open wound will do the trick, it did as I smiled again from the scream he did."Good I got your attention so now tell me again!" Again I impale my long shinning scale in the open wound, I needed to calm down quickly so I crack my finger and finish my order to the sick bastard. ** _"What's A thousand minus seven?"_** I can tell he is feeling weak again, I don't mind because the weak are trampled. They are overrun. They are violated. They Are Afflicted. I attack the same as you Jason but, I'll never be you, a sick bastard that takes lives for his selfish and twisted desires. **_"What is it?"_** A sniff was heard as finally Jason decides to answer me and felt weak while doing so. "993…986…979…" That's better, I ate both his back and kagune so his not a threat to anyone anymore but, that doesn't show I will give him mercy. I'll let him rot here as a CCG soldier come and finish him for good.

"You taste awful. Like rotten coffee beans or fish guts in a verge of spoiling." He kept counting backwards just the way I want him to as I make my way out the door."You know yamori…If humans are the reason you became this way…Perhaps you are the victim. But, I'm not like you. I won't take pleasure of taking someone's life. Also you said the doves are storming this hideout? That means they are coming here too? I guess I'll take my leave since there's nothing here for me to do, a ghoul who can't fight on means nothing to me so please go ahead and get killed or die. I don't want to be responsible for something like your life." That felt better to say, the ground like checker patterns fitted with the same color pallet of my pale skin and black like toenails. I was like a knight on a black pattern square leaving the game. The centipede hiss and move around furiously, as much I was to stomp on it I left it alone. I walk out the door and hear yamori crying and begging for me not to leave. Shut up was repeating in my head as I take my leave. Once my body head outside, the sweet smell of freedom with a hint of dead CCG and aoigiri man was covering my noise. The wind finally came to me with chills I ignore and the breeze traveling through my body and hair. How long was I suffering? How long was I pleading for someone to save me from the clutches of the insane fucker? I also notice that today's my birthday as well. I don't have time for that right now finding my friends is my objective now. Quickly my hand reaches down my back pocket and grabs my mask that I kept with me. The leather of the mask felt different, it felt like it was touching the ghoul side of me. The teeth design was also different to me now as it was made to represent the hungry ghoul which was me. I understand uta's reasons for making this. It was made for me. Without hesitating, I wore the mask, I feel reborn. Noticing the knives heading my way. I block them with a easy swoop of my kagune and notice the smell of the one who took my wallet.

"I thought the noise was coming from somewhere, I expected Jason…Oh well~ I been wanting a new quinque so you have to do~" He ready himself to throw more of those daggers.

"Jason is in the room I came out of." I left the he/she an answer about Jason but, he threw more of those daggers at me, they were easy to dodge. So I've dodge and stop in front of him."He is also weak and easy to kill, do me a favor and kill him. You can do whatever you want to him." A quick look close and I couldn't decide if he is a man or woman but, the smell was magnificence to me. The person notices me right away and tries to say my name."Waaaaaaait? Are you kenkai? Uh Kenka? The college student?" So he knows what I was? I didn't bother to answer and walk away from that person. Should I get my hands dirty so he/she won't spill the beans? "Hey make it a secret between us okay and I'll owe you." Noticing now that his a boy from staring down at him, don't ask, He stick his tongue out at me and left with a peace sign. Humming and skipping in the room with Jason, I smiled. So he's like that other investor huh? "Now where are they?" ignoring my thought, I rushed ahead to find my friends who are still fighting. I ran and ran. Hallway after hallway. Dark rooms and bathrooms. This place is a mess I can tell. Which reminds me what happen to banjou-san? I hope his allright and forgive a weak man like me for not saving the couple he sent to save me. They died because of my lack of strength. This time that same mistake will not happen again. I stop and look down a hallway which a mother and child ran. The two was running away from the doves who were ready to kill the two. I want to help as soon they ran past me, I grab the first dove and threw him to the wall Hard enough to knock him out then dodge the bullets the remaining two fired at me. I spin kick knocking the guns off their hands and sideways twirl kick the one in the right to the ground and gut punch the remaining guy.

"You guys okay?" I smiled at the two.

"Yes! Thanks so much! Huh one eye? Your Ken Kaneki are you? That means they did it? So where are they?" The mothers said with plead.

They? She meant the couple huh? It's about time I told them about them. "They died to get me away from Jason…I'm sorry but, they didn't make it." I was angry and full of compunction. I can tell how sad they were as their smiles turn upside down including the child. To cheer him up I pet his head."Don't worry their in a good place now also I suggest you leave this place now. "There's a coffee shop in Tokyo name Anteiku at the 20th ward, it will take care of you." They look at me as I walk past them. The kid smiled and yells out my name. I turn to him and he thanks me. I nod at him and ran to find touka and the others."I'm coming guys!"

How long was I running I check everywhere and finally I made some progress? I have to jump off this building to that bridge over there since I see a white mask with bunny ears lying on the ground. I was getting close to them so a head start, I jump off the building and dive right in the bridge. My Rinkaku impaled the side of the bridge so I wouldn't go over it or under it. I landed by the mask and I knew it, its touka's crack and blood covered, I ran through the bridge in the room I walk up the stairs and slammed through the door. To see touka bleeding through her back and ayato walking away from her. This makes me piss off more then ever. She coughs and gasped, A word escape her mouth."Dad." Judging by ayato, He was piss off from her saying that and decided to end the battle when his ukaku yelling."Even now you still call his name?! His gone now! Dumb Touka!" I Made it just in time to save her from being killed." ** _Don't you even dare ayato…Or you will be missing one of your wings."_** I left shock faces at everyone's faces and even touka; who was on my arms, was shock to see me here. "Touka-Chan…you're a mess and it's all my fault…" She was puzzled, I thought she was badly hurt to the point of brain damage but, I forgot the new look I have now. She tries to talk and finally did."Kaneki…What…what did they do to you?" She passes out and I stood there silent, Ayato will be next to face me. After what you did to banjou-san,touka-chan and Nishio-sempai, I will have fun of showing this brat manners. Ayato launch those crystals like shards at me and my kagune block it with ease. "Kaneki!" Nishiki called my name out in worry but, that weak attack can't even kill a armor up ghoul."I'm fine, take care of Touka-chan." Nishiki grab touka and ran to safety so they won't be in the way and watch the fight. Ayato smirked at me."Well Shitty eye-patched I like the new look you got but, that look alone makes me wonder how you are alive." I didn't answer but, adjust my mask. It's time to fight back like Rize-san told me.

"Ignoring me is one thing but, not answering my question is another!" Ayato launch his first attack on me as a swirling vertex of crystals came my way, Bring it, so quickly I jump back and back flip away from it. I corkscrew to the side as the line of shards try to impale me, I keep side flipping till I landed on the rail and ran towards him and he kept his projectiles firing at me. I balance on the railing and slide towards him. He fires more and I roll away then quickly got up and dodge."What's wrong Eye-patch!? Let's see you Fight! Come on and kill me!" Ayato was yelling nonsense like a storm but, I paid no attention, I want to keep ayato safe since he is touka's brother but, I made such a brutal idea. "If I did that Touka-Chan would be sad. You're the only brother she has…Even though you're with aoigiri and hurt touka I can't bring myself to kill you." I would never kill a person who deserves it, why won't ayato understand that. He snicker a little and smack his lips." Dumbass I thought you understand how this world works but, you're the same, you are all the same and that makes me si…" Before he can finish I slam his body to the ground from my kagune which came out surprising fast. The impact left a crater but, not enough to slam him through the floor. "Do I have to listen to you since you won't listen to me?" Afraid? No. Shock? Yes. I can tell from the face ayato left as he quickly got up rubbing his mouth. His ukaku spread out like wings and my Rinkaku slid out like tails. We were finally getting serious. We changed and our kagunes collided and bounce off one another, it was like us carrying really big swords as we gave out blow to blow then finally we back up. Ayato charge at me firing loads of crystals at me and my kagune block each of them. One launches under the three and impale ayato through the leg. "Gah!" He grunt in pain while and he fire more of his long range attacks. It made me let go of him, I pull one of them out my shoulder and threw it away from me."That's all?" Ayato seethe at me, his hand became a fist and begin punching as I follow and copy his moves. The third move he try to punch my face but, I block it with a kick and our elbows collided at each other. Ayato swipe in a kick from the left and I block, he back flip in the air and surprised me with those crystal things again. There were to much so I fell to the hard ground.

As he felt like he accomplishes something, I ruin it as I heal quickly now it's about time I tell him." ** _Hey…How about telling me your secret?"_** The look he has now, I got him. Nothing but, pure confusion. He ask me."My secret? What the fuck? I don't know what you're talking about."

 ** _"What are you trying to do in aoigiri?"_** I ask him back.

"Killing shitty humans of course" He answers back.

"Wrong…I think we all know the true reason you joined aoigiri." I smiled behind the mask.

"Bullshit! Like you would know that! You Bitch ass Half Ghoul!" He yelled while releasing a bunch more of those crystals. I dodge and knee him in the stomach.

 ** _"Shut up and listen to what I have to say…I'm talking here."_** My finger place on the mask as It look like I'm shushing him. "Yamori was strong but, your stronger then him I can tell from how we fight. I can see that yamori hated you too. Do to your real strength. "

"I'm tired of you and telling me what to do! Your expression! Your attitude and way of talking! It's like shitty Dad! Arata wearing Kaneki mask! That's you! You keep babbling your wild fucking ideas! You're nothing more then a half-breed!"

"Then tell me! Why stop touka from attacking Jason? Why knock her out instead of killing her? Why left her after hurting her. You even saw me when I bust though the door. You knew I would save her didn't you? Let's face it ayato-kun…You protected her." I was finish talking and finally realize what I must do but, first…

I gut punch ayato and kick him to the side."I'm done talking." I impaled my Rinkaku in his legs and Punch him thought he five floors straight down to the basement level. It was dark so the only light I have was the moonlight. The sweet and mysterious moon light and the white silence. He cough and struggled to get up and I emerge out of the smoke ** _. "Remember when I say I can't bring myself to kill you? I thought about it and decided to half kill you now you're wondering what is half kill means? Well it's half perform an act that would kill. If I was to cut you in half? Would that that makes you half dead? You'll live without the lower half but, if the top half was to be crush or destroyed? You'll die. What about the organs? It would work but, which one? The brain? Like parts of it? Or maybe subdivide it up to Cerebrum,Cerebellum,and Hippocampus? You might die to that too. So I decided the bones. How many does a ghoul have? I don't know. Do they have the same as humans? Well we carry 206 bones so maybe they do. If I broke all of your bones, you'll die. The bones are symmetrical on both sides so splitting them in half is easy. In other words, 103 bones will be broken today."_** As soon I was ready to break his ghoul bones, a cloud of smoke surround my sight and sound of something huge block my eardrum. A hand like kagune grab ayato quickly as ayato called out noro and begs for him to let go. Is he strong? Is he way stronger then ayato? Does he want to fight? His mask was unique in a way. I like it yet, he seems like a silent type. I watch as he check his clock and jump out of the hole and I follow to meet up with touka and Nishiki.

As soon as I made it out, I was exhausted. Nishio-sempai tries to help me up but, I'm fine. It means nothing. "Don't worry about me, give me touka." He headed me touka and we left on our way."The place is about to fall apart. Judging by the shaking we be getting. I look back at the moon and felt uncomfortable about what I'm about to do. It's the only way I can protect them and yes I know this is a plan that is so suicidal, It would certain end in tragedy."


End file.
